


Rugged

by synvamp



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Gay Zoro, How dare Zoro be so hot, It's just rude, M/M, Not making it easy bro, Some of us are trying to be ladies men here, Swearing, bisexual sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Sanji is perfectly happy gazing at the gorgeous women on board. They're so sweet and beautiful, who could want more? So, of course, he's rather annoyed to discover that his traitor body has gone off on a tangent and got all excited about a certain triple sword-wielding brute. What is Zoro going to think though? How do you find out if a man like that is into guys without getting your head cut off? Just ask? Easier said than done.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213





	Rugged

\---xxx---

The girls had distracted him, that’s what it was. With the svelte forms of Nami and Robin to gaze upon, Sanji hadn’t noticed until it was too late.

_Damn it!_

The cook drew gently on his cigarette, the glow lighting up his golden hair. It was nice to revel in the smoke and the clear night air, and watch the moon dance in the waves.

He sighed. It was easy to see it in hindsight but he knew why he had missed it. Girls were his thing, he loved their figures and the way they walked and pretty much everything about them. Men… well, that was different. When it came to men, he was very picky. Only once in a blue moon did a man catch his eye but when one did, it could get pretty heated.

He hadn’t seen a man he really liked the look of for years. It seemed like they had met every weird freak on the grand line and none of the hot guys but that was ok with him. As long as he had these beautiful goddesses to gaze upon, then he was just fine.

It wasn’t until Thriller Bark that he realised what had happened.

After that, there was no denying it.

He saw the swordsman every day and every night. Tantalisingly close but so far away.

The feelings which had been swirling, uncertain, lost amongst thoughts of camaraderie and grudging respect had suddenly crystallised into longing. Now, whenever a quiet moment sent his thoughts wandering aimlessly he found them settling on Zoro. His dark eyes, the rich coffee of his skin, the map of all his triumph that was his many scars and, most concerning, his _smile_.

Sanji puffed slowly, watching a school of flying fish dart through the waves like silver arrows in the dark. He could feel someone watching him. It could have been anyone… even though they had all gone to bed except Zoro. One of them could have gotten up. Luffy might have had an energetic dream and be seeking his chef to refuel. One of the ladies might need hot chocolate to help soothe them into sleep’s embrace. It might not be… he turned around,

“Zoro.” 

_Damn it._

“Mph,” Zoro grunted in a typical swordsman greeting.

Zoro came closer and leaned against the wooden railing. Sanji blew a breath of smoke towards the stoic swordsman and Zoro pulled a face,

“Out here again,” he said. It was a statement, not a question.

“Yeah, I thought about swimming off but Luffy would just try to swim after me.”

“Mph,” Zoro grunted. A glimmer of a smile crossed the swordsman’s face as he gazed out across the ocean.

“I was thinking,” Sanji blurted, trying not to sound too eager, too desperate. How could he do this?

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Zoro scoffed. He turned back to face the cook, his features chiselled in silver by the moon.

“Ummm… Did you like any of the girls that we’ve met so far?” Sanji asked, nervously.

“What girls?” Zoro deadpanned.

“All the lovely ladies that we’ve met throughout our travels, which ones did you think were the hottest?”

“I don’t know,” Zoro shrugged, “I guess I don’t pay attention.”

Sanji had the last deep drag of his cigarette and put it out. _Here goes nothing…_

“What about the guys?” Sanji asked, his heart was racing but his voice was calm and relaxed. Perfect.

Zoro’s eyes narrowed as he subjected Sanji to a piercing stare that made his skin crawl.

“The _guys?_ ”

“Yeah,” Sanji mumbled into his cashmere scarf.

Zoro stayed completely silent.

_Yep. That’s it, then._

_I’ll just have to kick Zoro’s ass and try to make him forget this whole conversation. What the hell was I thinking?!_

“I guess there were a couple,” Zoro said slowly, “did you only just figure that out?”

Sanji’s whole body was ridged with nerves. _Zoro is gay! He’s really gay!_ His thoughts reeled and he gripped the rail, trying to stay calm, trying to look like it didn’t matter to him at all. Like it wasn’t the best news he’d heard in a stretch of celibacy that felt like years…

“It was a hunch.” Sanji stole a glance at Zoro; he was gazing out to sea again and frowning, ever so slightly.

Finally, the swordsman turned back to the cook, “What gave me away?”

“You like fighting really tough guys with your shirt off just a tad too much. That and I’ve never seen you check a woman out, ever.”

It certainly wasn’t just wishful thinking… wishful daydreams about the heat of Zoro’s skin…

“So, what’s it to you?”

“Nothing,” Sanji said hurriedly, “I was just… wondering,” he finished rather inadequately.

“Well now you know,” Zoro said steadily, he looked deep into Sanji’s eyes and the cook felt transparent. As fragile and see-through as glass.

They stood for a minute, Zoro calm and tranquil and Sanji nervous and flustered.

Zoro put his hand on the rail and turned in, his body moving just that little bit closer. Sanji’s eyes flicked to his chest, lingering on that tantalising dip of muscle.

“Did you see any guys you liked?” Zoro asked.

Sanji swallowed so loudly that his ears popped.

“No,” Sanji said, too-fast. Zoro nodded slowly and started to turn his head away, his shoulders slumping almost imperceptibly. _No, don’t go!_ “Ummm… well, just one…”

Sanji saw the smirk twitch at Zoro’s lips. The dark eyes which rolled slowly up his form glittered with mischief.

“What sort of guys do you like then? Crossdressers? I know you love a pair of heels,” Zoro grinned outright.

“No, idiot. Manly men.” Sanji said.

“Isn’t every guy ‘manly’? What, you like Vikings or something?”

Sanji coughed. _Vikings?!_

“Why the hell would you even..? No! I only like guys that are muscled, rugged but not totally rough, strong, independent and very hot. Plus they have to have a sense of humour so that rules you out.”

“Picky,” Zoro observed.

“What, do you just fuck the first thing that you fall over?” Sanji joked, trying to make light of it to escape the effect of Zoro’s deep black eyes.

“Pretty much.” Zoro grinned and moved his body ever-so-slightly closer, shifting his shoulders so the moonlight cast his face into shadows.

_Pick me pick me pick me pick me…_

“Did you ever think…” Sanji started and then stopped just as suddenly.

“Think what?” Zoro murmured, just loud enough for the cook to hear.

Sanji leaned just a little closer to catch Zoro’s next words,

“Think th..” Sanji managed to get out, before the swordsman grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and kissed him.

His kiss was forceful but gentle, when Sanji tilted his head and kissed Zoro back the swordsman embraced him, pulling their hips together and holding Sanji’s body to his own. Finally, when they had their fill, they broke the kiss and Zoro laughed softly.

“What?” Sanji demanded, sensitive in the emotional intensity.

“I’m rugged?”

“Shut up.”

“…and hot. Very hot. You can’t forget that.”

Sanji felt Zoro’s muscled arms around him and leaned in against the hard, perfect body. The heat of Zoro’s chest sent a tingling rush spreading all the way to his toes as his heart pounded in his ears.

_I won’t_.

\---xxx---


End file.
